


The Flayed Wolf

by GameOfKenobi



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Older Man/Younger Woman, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slightly out of character Roose Bolton, Smut, Wedding, direwolves, im not good at writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GameOfKenobi/pseuds/GameOfKenobi
Summary: Roose Bolton is rewarded a Stark daughter for his loyalty to the honorable Ned Stark, but little does Ned know that she will be the perfect Key for him in the future.
Relationships: Roose Bolton/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	The Flayed Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I’m GameOfBaelish!,This is my first time writing and just letting you know I’m not a writer, so please forgive me for my terrible vocabulary, and terrible grammar. Uhhh I’ve been wanting to write something like this for a while now and I finally did it. There is a little bit of smut in this, but as I said I’m not a writer and it’s not very good. Hope you enjoy, Updates might be slow because of school coming up, I really need to start my summer assignments. ENJOY!!!
> 
> Also the cannon ages are a bit different Sansa is about a year older than our female original character. Robb is also older. Sorry for the mix up.

A reward. That’s what she was to him. A reward, She was his bone for being a good dog. A reward for his loyalty to her father, the honorable Eddard Stark. Mariah Stark, a girl of sixteen to be wedded and bedded to the cold lord of the dreadfort; Roose Bolton.

She was to be wed and then sent off with lord Bolton to the dreadfort, while her two sisters, and lord father join the king heading back to the capital. She would be lying if She said that she wasn’t even a little bit afraid about becoming the wife of the leech lord. With the many rumors about him it was hard not too.

Laying in bed with these thoughts running on her mind, it was difficult to close my eyes and fall asleep. Sansa was overly excited to see Mariah handed off tomorrow, she was excited for her to finally become a lady of a keep. Mariah has a normal relationship with her two sisters. It wasn't hard for them to get along, but her brothers she favored more.the brother that she loved the most was her half brother Jon. She was always told to ignore Jon, but she always seemed like doing the opposite. He even gifted her an early wedding present, a dagger with little wolves on the hilt. For years Jon would teach Mariah how to handle daggers and bows, she was even better than Robb at handling the weapon. 

Mariah was grateful when sleep finally took her and the hurtful flutter in her stomach went away. Her mother woke her up a little before the sun rose, so that she could be prepared to say the words to the old gods. Her direwolf Fury was sent away once her mother had arrived. The maids were called to bring water for a bath. Mariah groaned as she was shaken awake by her mother. Lady Stark wasn’t the happiest about giving her second daughter to Lord Bolton, but it was her husband’s decision which she had to support.

It didn’t take long for Mariah to get bathed and dressed into her wedding dress. The dress was simple, light, and flowy. She had her hair set held in a braid and half letting her long dark locks loose. Mariah finally broke the silence between the two of them. 

“What can you tell me about him mother?” She asked quietly. It took a moment before she answered. “Lord Bolton has had 2 wives before you, and had two sons, Domeric was his first, he died, and Ramsay his bastard.” Mariah nodded her head in response. She opened her mouth like she was going to say something but ended up changing her mind. Her mother spoke again “you are aware of your duty, you will give him true born children and help him run his keep” Mariah mently rolled her eyes “yes yes mother you raised me to be dutiful. I hope I can serve his lord well” she put on a pained smile. They talked for hours about what was to be expected of her, they ate together and laughed, all this would change. Nightfall came soon enough.

A light nock on the door was heard and her mother got up to answer it. When Mariah turned around she met her father’s eyes. Mariah spoke “father” Ned came close and wrapped his arms around her In a warm hug. “You look as beautiful as ever” he told her and kissed the crown of her head. “I’ve come to take you to the ceremony” he said which made her mother frown. The painful butterflies that once were in her stomach fluttered back to life, and felt like they took root in her stomach. She nodded and took her father’s arm and they began to walk.

The walk to the wierwood tree felt like ages, feeling like time passed as they slowly walked to her soon to be husband. When they reached the courtyard and her soon husband came into view her heart stopped. Lord Bolton’s face was expressionless, his eyes like cold stone. He was dressed rather handsomely in his leather doublet and Bolton sigil proudly pressed on his chest. It was getting cooler but was warm enough for not needing furs. 

Once they got closer the ceremony began to start. Robb stepped out from Roose’s side with a smile on his face and spoke. “Who comes before the old gods this night?” Then came her father's reply. “Mariah of the house Stark, who comes her to be wed, a woman grown, true born and noble, she comes to beg the blessings of the gods, who comes to claim her?” Eddards voice was proud and he stood straight. Roose now stepped forward, joining at Robbs side, his face still cold. “Roose of the house Bolton, Lord of the Dreadfort, who gives her?” Mariah locked eyes with her husband and she was surprised to feel the terror wash away and the painful flutters became pleasant. “Eddard of house Stark, Lord of Winterfell, and warden of the north, father of the bride” Robbs face brightened more as he said the words. “Mariah Stark, will you take this man?” Mariah was busy getting lost in the steal of his eyes, but was quickly knocked out when her father cleared his throat “I take this man” she muttered quickly. “And do you Roose Bolton take this woman?” Robb asked “I take this woman” he answered I’m a deep somewhat calming voice. 

Eddard let go of Mariah’s arm signaling for her to join Roose so that they could pray in front of the gods. Roose extended his hand out for her and Mariah took it with no hesitation. They slowly walked to the weirwood tree and kneeled before it. Mariah closed her eyes and started to pray. Soon enough they stood up and Lord Bolton escorted his lady Bolton to the great hall.

—-

The feast was happy, something the king and everyone needed, winterfell’s great hall wasn’t even half full of men. The queen had chosen to skip the feast, as well as Sansa, she told her that she wanted to be well rested for the road to kingslanding. Joffrey was making eyes at Mariah again, Lord Bolton clearly didn’t see him as a threat because he made no notice of him. 

Mariah took a small glance at her husband, a small smirk was playing at his lips, which made Mariah smile. When a maid carrying a jug of wine came to his cup, he covered it with his rim. The maid nodded her head and quickly walked away. “Do you not drink my lord?” Mariah asked curiously. Lord Bolton didn’t look over at her he only answered with a smile “No, never do my lady” 

A little after that a man stood up and raised his cup calling for the bedding ceremony. Mariah’s eyes filled with fear she first looked to her father then to her husband. Roose nodded his head before standing up. “There will be no need for that,” Roose said, offering his hand to Mariah. She looked at his hand then back at his eyes before taking it. He quickly whisked her away and quickly they were in his guest chambers.

——

Mariah felt like a frightened little girl, her mother told her this could be painful and even more so if the man wasn’t gentle. Lord Bolton didn’t seem like a very gentle man to her. They stood quietly Mariah looking at her feet and Lord Bolton looking at her. “You can start by taking your dress off” he said in a similar tone as he did when they said the vows. “Would you need help?” He asked, Mariah finally looking up at him nodded and turned around. She moved her long brown hair to the side to expose the laces to him. He cleared his throat and walked over to her, and began to untie it. His fingers working ever so Delicately like he could break the strings with one wrong move. 

When the dress was loose he turned her around to face him. Roose stood for a moment and looked at her. He studied her features, how she acted, how she felt, all throughout their wedding he studied her. She wasn’t overly lady-like, but she wasn’t an animal like her younger sister, she wouldn’t disappoint by being lady of the dreadfort. 

He pushed the dress from her shoulders and let it pool at her feet. When he looked down he was surprised to see that she wasn’t wearing a shift, only a small pair of white smallclothes. “Get on the bed” he directed and she listened closely. She let her shoes fall off her feet and layed back in the center of the bed. Her rosy pink nipples were starting to bud at the exposure to the cold air of the room. Roose started to free himself of his doublet and boots leaving him in a light loose shirt and his breeches. Mariah looked up and glanced at him catching a glimpse of his chest through his shirt. 

Not long after he freed himself of his clothes he joined her in the bed. He kneeled at top of her looking down. Mariah could already feel a wetness pool on her thighs just glancing at him. She bit her lip subconsciously as she looked up at him. Roose growled as he leaned down and started to sprinkle kisses and little nips on the soft part of her neck. Mariah didn’t know what she was doing so she went with her instincts and wrapped her arms around his neck. She tried to muffle a moan as he nipped a good spot on her neck. When Roose heard the muffled moan he stopped and pulled his head back to look her in the face. “Never hold back, I want to hear you” he growled “I don’t care if your whole family hears your screams as I’m fucking my wife” he told her in a deep voice.

Lord Bolton’s eyes we’re almost completely black when he pulled away and hovered over again. “Now let’s see how ready you are,” he said as he tugged at the ties of her smallclothes, pulling them off as soon as the tie came undone. Roose used his pointer finger to slide its way through her soaked folds ever so slightly brushing past her tiny bundle. “Mmm such a good wife” he muttered and started to undo his breeches after he removed his finger from her. She gave a frustrated moan once he removed it. “Now I’m going to be as gentle as I can my lady” “Mariah” she interrupted with a sigh “in situations like this and alone you may call me Mariah” 

She pressed her thighs together trying to relieve the ache that she was feeling, but was quickly stopped by Roose’s rough hands spreading her thighs apart. He was now exposed to her, his manhood was thick, long, and glistening with need. Roose made slow movements down and started to kiss her collarbone, slowly moving down he took one of her perfect rosy nipples into his mouth. Mariah’s back arched in reaction, her body wanting more contact. His other hand went down to his own manhood and started to guide it towards her entrance. She slightly stiffened at the contact. “Shhh, it will hurt at first, but not for long” Roose soothed her as he started to press into her, with one thrust he claimed her maidenhead. She whimpered in pain at first and shut her eyes tightly, she noticed that he wasn’t moving, but stroking her hair. Once the pain receded Mariah began to move her hips and Roose began to do little thrusts into her.

The pleasure that Mariah was feeling was like nothing she had ever felt before. She chose to be daring and sat up to capture Lord Bolton’s lips with hers, he was shocked at first but melted in with her lips. It felt as if she was climbing a mountain and was soon to fall over the edge in pleasure. He began thrusting more rapidly chasing his own pleasure, his thrusts were without rhythm showing her that he was about to finish. Without a second notice she toppled over the edge, her inner walls clamping around his member sending him to his own release. 

Roose rolled off of her laying next to her trying to catch his breath, she cuddled up to his side listening to his racing heart as she tried to catch her own breath. As soon as they were able to catch their breaths, sleep came soon to Mariah, but Roose was left awake thinking of what may come, and plotting for the future.

Started August 14,2020- August 15,2020

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y’all enjoyed it, I’m not sure if all chapters will be this long with school coming around but I will try my best to get them out as quick as possible. I love you all, I just hope someone will read this 😂  
> Please tell me what you thought and maybe some suggestions on how I can get the characters more like their cannon sled?


End file.
